


Stray

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [14]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dash X had arrived in Eerie in a very different form?</p><p>Alternate universe. Canon-divergent from "Hole in the Head Gang."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eerie Advent Calendar fic challenge.
> 
> Prompt: A contented purr.

“This is so embarrassing,” said Simon.

“It’s a cat,” said Marshall. “Of course it is. Furniture breaking? Cat. Unearthly yowls? Cat. Ghostly grey blurry shape in the corner of our photo? Cat. And those glowing things? Cat eyes. So much for the Old Haunted Mill.”

The ghostly grey, and now obviously feline shape in question was now standing in front of them, back arched, fur puffed out, trying very hard to look fierce.

“What are those marks on its paws?” Simon asked.

“I don’t know,” Marshall said. He knelt down for a closer look, then reached out a hand. “Here kitty, kitty…c’mere, kitty… _ow!_ ”

There was a yowl from the cat as Marshall pulled back his hand, now bearing several bloody scratches.

“Okay, evil kitty,” he said, examining his wounds. “Why not? Dogs are evil in this town. I always figured cats would be worse." He looked around, but the cat was no longer anywhere to be seen. "C’mon Simon, let’s go.”

“I think it looked hungry,” said Simon.

“It’s probably a stray,” said Marshall. “Better stay away from it. I bet it’s got mange and fleas.”

He turned to go, promptly tripped over the small, grey creature that had seemingly materialized right in front of his feet, and went sprawling.

“Ow!” he said again, as he picked himself off the floor. The cat had vanished again, but Marshall heard a low growl from somewhere behind him. “That’s it, Simon. We’re leaving.”

“But—"

“You’re not taking it home with you, Simon!”

“Well no, I can’t. My parents wouldn’t…but maybe yours would…”

“I’m _definitely_ not taking it home with me,” said Marshall. “Even if we could catch it. It’s already tried to kill me once.” His sidekick gave him a look that meant he clearly thought Marshall was exaggerating, but Marshall didn’t think so. 

There was something about this cat that really bothered him. 

“Maybe we could just come back with some food,” Simon offered.

“Simon, no!” Marshall took inventory. The injuries were minor, but his mom was going to have a fit about the hole he’d ripped in the knee of his jeans when he fell.

From somewhere in the darkness, he swore he could hear the sound of something purring. He shuddered and started out the door.

“I think there was a sale on tuna at the World O’ Stuff,” said Simon, as he followed.

“No, Simon!” 

Investigating the forces of weirdness was one thing, but there was weirdness, and then there were _cats_.


End file.
